The Tears of Stars
by darkchi
Summary: The story has been moved to fictionpress: storyid1990126
1. Moved!

This story has been moved to fictionpress, story ID 1990126. Same title. Same author.


	2. A Dance of Commemoration

A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews. =D I'm glad you all liked the first chappie. This is getting kinda fun. Sorry I can't scan pics. This thing won't let me, but I'll figure something out sooner or later. Don't worry. Oh ya & Hendekatos Tetras means: Eleventh Quadrant. lol it's Greek.  
  
*~Chapter 2: A Dance of Commemoration~*  
  
Slowly my eyes opened. How long had I been unconscious? My head hurt. Was I still in the jail cell?  
  
"Mitsuki." The voice was distant. The figure of a male gradually took shape around the darkness that encircled me. "Mitsuki, wake up." Was I still dreaming? Darkness, so much darkness. Could I escape? Am I alive? I feel so cold.  
  
~Mitsuki, I want energy. I need it. Now. ~  
  
I was falling again. Falling, falling. Falling into nothingness. Falling.  
  
A gasp escaped my mouth as I sat up in a bed, reacting to the warm hand that touched my shoulder. Where was I; still in the cell or maybe outside of it, in the little room?  
  
"Mitsuki, are you all right?" a male voice soothingly said.  
  
As my eyes adjusted to the light, I could see him. How long he had been there, I wasn't quite sure. Jectð leaned over a little more, his muscles flexing. Ooooo, muscles. Mitsuki, you should punish yourself for ever thinking of such a thing.  
  
I shook my head. "Uhn . . . yeah, I believe so." I looked at him again, "Aaahhhh!! Getawayfromme!" I pushed myself, still on the bed, to the wall to my left until it kept me from moving back any further.  
  
He just stared at me, looking confused. "Are you sure you're all right?"  
  
"Yes! I'm fine," I retorted, "Why do YOU want to know?"  
  
"I'm just making sure you're still gonna dance for me tonight; it starts in an hour," he said with that idiotic smirk on his face. He stood up and walked towards the door. Apparently I was in a different room. Wait, was he just going to leave me with no bars or restraints of any sort? Ha! That dumb turkey! At first I was calling him stupid just to make fun of him! I didn't know he was really that brainless!  
  
"Hey, where ya goin'?" I asked as I stood on the cold, gray concrete floor.  
  
"I have to make some last minute arrangements for my party tonight," he sighed proudly. He acted as if he owned the place AND everything inside it. He continued, "You will be okay without me, won't you?"  
  
Curses! Did I really sound that whiney; or desperate for that matter?!  
  
"Why wouldn't I? I was just curious." I was trying to act nonchalant as he gazed at me hesitantly. What was he waiting for? It was as if he was in some sort of daydream or something. He had those stupid dreamy eyes. Was he staring at me? Me?! The nerve . . .  
  
"What are you staring at?" I snapped.  
  
"I was just thinking if maybe you were blonde, a bit taller, and a lot cuter, that you might have a chance with me."  
  
"Why would I want a chance with you?"  
  
"You know you do." Then he walked out.  
  
How dare he say that to me, a pr-? Oh, yeah, that's right I'm not one anymore. Now, to figure out how to get that dagger.  
  
*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~ *  
  
I walked out of the room. I had my party to see to, and this wasn't the time to be staring at Mitsuki. She was pretty cute, but enough of that.  
  
I walked down the hall to where my honor's banquet was going to be held. Little weakling servants were trying to decorate the massive room. I felt a slight urging to go help them, but I shrugged it off. It was their job to do this, and besides, it was fun watching them struggle to do certain things. I laughed inwardly.  
  
Some of the servants were having a hard time putting my large banner up. I smirked as those little weaklings tried to lift it up.  
  
My mind drifted, slowly fading away all my sense of reality. An image of Mitsuki glided into my thoughts. She was so seductive in those clothes. They showed every feature of her body in full form; at least, everything I wanted to see. She was the most motivating woman I had ever seen. I knew she wanted me. I could tell it in the way she looked at me. Every time she looked at me, she looked so envious, like a starving person looking in at a feast. The thing was; was that she was in denial of her own thoughts. I could tell that she was fighting a war inside her.  
  
She seemed as if she were missing a piece of her; like she had lost something that was once a considerable portion of her once being. She had also looked terribly misplaced; as if she were formerly some person of great importance, and now just some individual with unknown whereabouts. She was special, or had been some time ago. I could tell that she wanted to reveal every aspect of her mortality, but she was afraid; afraid to show something that might be there. I suppose she was afraid of losing or being lost. Perhaps, it was me who brought all of this out of her. Or maybe she was just starving for a touch of that eccentric looking dagger . . .  
  
*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~ *  
  
Every step I took, as I climbed, made shivers ripple up my spine. It couldn't be true. There could be no way that could happen. I closed my eyes as my feet were softly caressed by the soft grass and moss underneath. My eyes opened gradually, letting in the soft light of my home planet, Ángelos. Tiny lights danced in front of my eyes as I stood on the forest floor of the Mageíais Ya'ar (Magical Forest).  
  
I turned and sat on a great root, leaning my back up against the trunk of my favorite tree. It was roughly a hundred thousand stadíoons (approximately ¼ miles) and four hundred stadíoons in diameter.  
  
Prodigious vines encircled it, the metallic blue outlining the gold sprayed leaf petals. They twisted and wrapped around the centuries-old tree, as newly blooming Chiysotos flowers sprouted from the blue-green and reddish moss on the roots. The flowers were a cream yellow, infused with purple, red, or a dark navy blue. Their silver-tipped petals calmed me and eased my stress.  
  
Suddenly, a wave of nausea hit me propelled by the unnatural stench of flaming metal and burning darkness. My eyes flew open, hands clasping my mouth and nose instinctively, in hopes of ridding the disgusting odor from my line of smell. Then my mind gained recognition of place and time and reminded itself that this was the reeking scent of some element of "Free Magic" or "Eleútheros Mageía," as it is called by textbooks from the beginning centuries. They are supposed to be magical remnants, left over from the Creation. Darkness approached also. No one really knew what the darknesses were. The people of the Beginning didn't record them until the Eleventh Century after the Creation, when the eleven Elemental Protectors disappeared.  
  
A shadow appeared behind some trees. I craned my neck in a futile attempt to find out who it was. I leaned forward and stood up on the gargantuan root, the moss crushed beneath my weight. I slowly descended towards the shadow, still holding my nose. My eyes were fixed on the shadow-like being, entranced on the fact that, as I drew nearer, it did not move away.  
  
I was closer now and the stench was getting stronger. I could feel the presence of evil. My heart raced faster with every pace, confusion in my eyes growing as I got nearer. I peeled back the silvery leafs of the bush guarding the shadow, heart racing, breathing shortening, eyes widening.  
  
A sigh of relief escaped my mouth as I saw that there was no one there. Jubei! What were you so nervous about?! There wasn't even anyone there!  
  
"Are you the one they call 'Jubei'?"  
  
I jumped as I turned around. The Free Magic smell hitting me again, but it quickly subsided as my eyes lay on the one that I feared more than anything. He was here. But this couldn't be; it was too soon, unless the High Council's Sight had been clouded . . .  
  
*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~ *  
  
I screamed out in frustration after the eleventh time of trying to break free. That jerk, Jectð, wasn't as stupid as he looked. He'd put a force field up in front of the cell. I had to hand it to him; it was ingenious. He was living proof that looks can be deceiving. I would've never guessed that his brain had enough room for cunningness with all that ego of his crowding it up.  
  
I sat down on the cot, my eyes scanning for a means of exiting this forbidden place. A small vent caught my attention. It was pretty high and dangerously close to the force field. I didn't want to get shocked again. I glided up to the vent opening, staying on the opposite side of the force field.  
  
I cursed. It was too small for me to fit into, but wait . . . I could just cast a shrinking spell, even though magic was growing weaker than it used to be. In some places magic ceased to exist anymore.  
  
Back to the hindrance at hand. I could cast one, but it would be a few hours before it would be completed. Did I even have that much time until those pesky guards would dress me up all strange-like and make me dance?  
  
I sighed as I floated back down to the cold, hard floor. I slowly trudged back to the seat and sat down on the cot. Might as well get started now. Symbols of our ancient magic flowed into my head, filling my entire being. It flew swiftly down my arm and into my fingers where I softly spoke the names of the symbols as I wrote them. I closed my eyes and drew away any thoughts that were not of magic; all my concentration on the task before me.  
  
"Anet . . . Neyoc . . . Suvmset . . ."  
  
*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~ *  
  
I burst out laughing for the second time that afternoon, unable to stifle my reaction to his increasing enthusiasm towards females. I mean, I know he was a young king and it was all natural to be attracted to girls, but I believed he was just going crazy. He was even suggesting ones that looked like they could've been what? . . . Thirty or forty years older than he.  
  
There was one who looked like she could pull it off as a queen. She had deep lavender colored hair, soulless gold eyes, and a slender figure. Her hair curved from underneath the surface of her hair to the top and back under again, giving her that huge, spiral, curled look. I had to admit, she was beautiful, but my mind was only half conscious to the world around me.  
  
All my other thoughts were focused on one being. Soft black hair, a lean shape, and beautiful eyes filled my unconscious thoughts. I knew I had forgotten something. It was her. My cat was starving! I must've been in such a rush, I forgot to feed her: my little black kitty. (haha! I got u ppls!)  
  
"Jectð, come with me. I have to go to a special meeting. Don't worry. It's only going to be a few hours. I need you to come with me, just to make sure no one tries to assassinate me again." The adolescent king's voice brought me back into awareness.  
  
"Of course, Highness," I replied mechanically.  
  
I stood and led the way out. (Jectð is so cocky! I luv that! Oops, I'm doing it again!)  
  
We walked towards the ship, its arrow-shaped build preparing for liftoff.  
  
I stood silently beside King Yuu, my thoughts wandering back to Mitsuki lying on the ground immobile. She had turned a whiter shade of pale, and had felt slightly colder. What was wrong with her? When I had picked her up, I could see that her eyes had rolled into the back of her head. It had frightened me, something that had never happened to me before.  
  
She looked so seductive the way she was carrying herself and the way her hair tumbled over her well-shaped body and the way that when she looked at me, it made ripples down my spine, and the way she moved and the way she slept and the way she had such big-  
  
"Now landing on the planet Seki-gahara, Majesty."  
  
-eyes.  
  
I walked to the side of King Yuu as he made his way off the ship. Eleven men greeted us. One was wearing a robe of solid gold, one of solid white, one of red, one of blue, one of green, one of black, one of purple, one of metallic silver, one of brown, one of pink, and one of opalescent. I couldn't remember what they stood for; it had been so long.  
  
Each one bowed in unison, their hands folded inside bellbottomed sleeves. They straightened. They looked young, almost as young as the King.  
  
"This way," the one in gold said in a very monotone like voice.  
  
The King followed with me at his side. They led us to a tall structure of stone and metal. It looked cold, but as I walked by, I could see marks of magic. I then realized that this building was entirely made of magic, but how could that be when magic had almost ceased to exist?  
  
We were led into a room made completely out of a bluish crystal. A large, round table also made of the same crystal, stood in the middle of the room. Eleven chairs with the same colors as the men in the robes encircled the table.  
  
I looked up. A clear, domed roof of crystal covered the room. The men sat in the chairs according to their colors.  
  
I had heard rumors of these men. They supposedly stood for the eleven elements of the universe. I remembered only some of the elements: red for fire, blue for water, green for nature, pink for love . . . I couldn't remember the rest. They had gotten their information from the Sight of the High Council of the Ángelos race.  
  
The one in gold stood up. "King Yuu, of the planet Izaia, we have news of the most absolute importance . . ."  
  
*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~ *  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked. His voice was filled with warmth as he spoke. He didn't seem all that bad.  
  
"N-nothing," I stuttered.  
  
"So are you?"  
  
"Am I what?"  
  
He chuckled.  
  
"Are you the one called Jubei?"  
  
I felt silly and afraid.  
  
"N-n-yes."  
  
Here I was, speaking to the bereavement of life, acting as if I could care less. What kind of priestess was I?  
  
"I am Zethron." He smiled.  
  
"What do you want with me?" I asked suspiciously.  
  
"I have heard of you from far away. I was hoping to speak with you," he said innocently.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About what it's like being a member of the High Council and such." His eyes glistened.  
  
"All right; let's sit down by the tree," I said nervously.  
  
"All right," he chirped sweetly.  
  
We walked up the large tree root and sat down on the moss. We both leaned our backs against the trunk.  
  
"So, what's it like having the Sight?" he asked.  
  
"Strange. There are lots of visions, but they only come in pieces."  
  
"What was the last thing that you saw?"  
  
*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~ *  
  
I mentally screamed. Those stupid guards had taken me right when I was almost done! Now, here I was, about to go onstage and dance for that idiot Jectð. I seethed as the guards pushed me out, the chains on my hands, hips, feet, and neck clanging. They had made me wear a halter top made of one piece of cloth and a sheet that just barely went around my waist. My hair was high up in a ponytail and I felt like ripping something.  
  
A guard came up to me and hit me across the face with the back of his hand. I fell.  
  
"Dance for the great protector!"  
  
I didn't stir. I didn't want to dance for some loser meathead. I didn't want to move.  
  
"I said dance!"  
  
In one swift motion I stood. "Kyoki-sa!" I yelled as I thrust my hand out palm up. He froze. Some other guards took him away eyeing me carefully. I watched them stopping as I saw what I was looking for. The dagger. There it was, right on the table, where the king was sitting.  
  
How would I get it and kill Jectð all in one swift motion before they catch me? Maybe if I . . . Music filled my ears. It was beautiful, rhythmic, and harmonious. My body started to sway with the music, but not without my knowing it. I closed my eyes and slowly started making my way towards Jectð. Now I finally had a plan that could not be stopped.  
  
I reached Jectð and seized part of his cape. Still dancing I led him towards the king's table. Silently I peeked my eye open. It was just a few steps away. Oh, how I longed to feel the cold metal of gold, that strange surge of energy.  
  
Finally I reached it. In one swift movement I grabbed the hilt, feeling such relief and pain at the same time. I swung around and thrust the blade at Jectð's stomach . . .  
  
*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~ *  
  
I held her wrist in place, just hovering above my flesh. What was she doing? I was so lost in my own thoughts; I must not have realized that I was gripping her wrist too tightly.  
  
She let out a small cry and the dagger fell from her hand. Suddenly her eyes rolled into the back of her head; I could feel her life energy slowly dieing away. I loosened my grip and caught her as she fell faint into my arms.  
  
Everything disappeared around me. All I knew was that she was dieing, and I couldn't save her. For the first time in my life I felt so helpless. Something had to be causing it. I didn't know what it was, but I had this strange feeling inside of me that it had something to do with that dagger . . .  
  
*~: And so the legendary Protector Jectð sheathed the dagger and brought it to a powerful magician who translated the inscription for him. The magician gave the warrior of legends long past, the instructions of what to do. He was to destroy the dagger at all costs before the controlled Mitsuki died. After hearing this, the great Jectð retuned home. And in so doing, he forged a mighty and powerful blade of an unspeakable energy. So consumed by the only thought that drove him to do this, he did not realize that the one grand sword he held within his grasp contained a greater power that could be unleashed. It was a sword of great magnitude and he was ready to destroy the one thing that withheld him from the one he loved:~*  
  
"Forged of all the elements, made to slay the wicked, born out of the essence of love and faith, this weapon shall destroy that which has taken souls. I am ready to destroy that blade of evil and return your soul to your body . . ."  
  
A/N: Did you likey? It's not as long as the last chappie, but hopefully it'll get some action going. I hope you all will review! Arigato! 


End file.
